A ravens story
by Red Rose Vertigo
Summary: This is a story about raven and her life, what happened before she was a member of the titans...rating may go up in later chapters
1. blood stained

The girl was shocked, because of the beating, the anger, and the torment she had seen…

Was unbearable completely insubordinate for her little heart to understand.

Hello, my name is Raven and this is my story.

It was a cold wintry day as the purple haired girl opened her purple dark eyes.

She wrapped around her a blanket for warmth and started to shiver violently…

"Brrrr"was her reply.

She tossed and turned and shook and finally got up.

She was dressed in a red leotard with a jewel gleaming upon her forehead she put on a lighter red cape and brushed her violet hair from her eyes, she sighed deeply from the dreary dream she had just had. So she opened up her door and walked down the stairway. All that was upon her mind was her dream from that night. The night she was born.

The purple haired girl walked into the kitchen and looked for a kettle and finally her eyes fell upon it, it was a gold kettle with black rims labeled "The Roth's" in cursive. This pot was very old but Raven was fascinated with its looks and its age. Every morning this young maiden would come down, get the kettle and make some herbal tea. and this morning was no different. So once the girl finished she thought to herself.

"Where is mother?"

She got up and walked to the door and opened up with a "Creeeeeaaak."

The cold wind spread all over the room and the girl cringed at the cold air.

She walked outside and looked around. She spun around to hear the sound of fast footsteps and screaming.

"GET AWAY!" the woman's voice yelled.

The girl recognized this voice.

"MOTHER!" she yelled.

The woman heard this and yelled

"Raven RUN!"

raven saw her mother just over the hill running as fast as she could. Raven was shocked at what her mother had just told her to do. She wanted to obey her mother but wanted to help her as well.

"MOTHE…"she was cut off.

She saw her mom about ten feet away. Jumping for her child, Arella took one last look at her child until beams shot through her, tearing through her skin and dress, she plummeted towards the snow covered ground with blood flying in all directions. Raven had a horrified look on her face as she saw her mother die. Covered with her mother's blood she bent down next to her fallen mother, her tiny hands held up her mothers head and cradle ling her fallen mother she asked.

"Mother…are you…what happened?" she asked.

Arella replied with a,

"Hahaha…I guess I'm…going to…die."

"NO MOTHER! I"LL SAVE YOU!" Raven yelled.

"My little Raven…" she started.

"AHHH!" raven yelled in anger

Raven heard someone approaching from behind her ravens eyes glowed white and her hands black with magic.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" SHE YELLED FURIOUSLY.

A window blew out of the house. And shattered to pieces as a hooded figure approached from behind Raven she spun around and her eyes glowed from white to red.

"Raven control your emotions!" the hooded figure yelled.

Raven was silent but paid no heed to the unfamiliar voice. Tears streamed from her red eyes as she tried to control herself.

The wind calmed after she sighed deeply and chanted over and over again

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"she chanted.

But anger soon overcame her once more her eyes turned from red to white and she held her hand out to the evil that chased and killed her mother. The shadows grew around her as if she were in a huge fire whose flames would devour her. Hands glowing with dark magic she furiously shot a ball of energy straight toward the attackers. Burning 5 out of 6 to a crisp. Raven looked back to her dying mother with tear filled eyes and ran to her side concern fully she took her mothers hand and rubbed it gently, as her mother reached out a hand to her daughters face she backed away knowing she needed no sympathy.

"Do not be ashamed my child." Arella said.


	2. dead mother's tears

Hey everybody! I hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own raven or any of the characters form the old tt to the new tt ok? (Although I might own a few one's that show up in later chapters)

Tears formed in Ravens eyes as she saw her mother take her last breath.

"My dear, I think its time for us to go." Said Azar.

But Raven continued to stare at her dead birth mom and started to chant

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and she kept chanting over and over until her mom's eyes opened glowing blue with a giant purple portal growing on her chest.

"Thi…this is unbelievable! Shouted Azar with a strang chuckle as she looked at the young girl beside her with amazement. The strang girl looked at Azar and said

"What…how…did I do that!

"You my dear have reversed the process of your mothers death, she has been granted life but it came at a price…and I'm guessing the price was you…but she said for them to take her body instead but leave her soul between heaven and earth though I know not if she was sentenced to heaven or hell." Azar replied.

"But she'll be alright? Right!" asked Raven.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but I know not what her soul will do…or were it will go.," answered Azar.

Then all of the sudden the portal on Arella's chest grew even larger and started sucking Arella's body into it.

"MOTHER!" yelled Raven.

Arella smiled at her daughter and tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you, my little raven." Whispered Arella as she walked up to her daughter and put her warm hand on her cold face.

"m…mom…why do you have to go!" yelled raven with tears in her eyes.

"would you remember me always Raven?" asked Arella

"Yes! of course mother I could never EVER forget you and your kindness!" she replied.

"well that's all you need now my little bird…im in your heart always and forever." Arella said . but the portal on her chest grew so big that it began to suck in Raven as well as Arella's body.

"N….NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Raven in pain.

"RAVEN!" yelled Azar. Suddenly Azar started to chant wildly and all of the sudden Raven flew out of the purple glowing chest.

And once raven was out she looked up at her mothers sadness with crimson tears falling from her tan skin and blue eyes Arella said her final words

"I…im sorry my little bird…I should have never made you endure any of theses staring things…but Azar shall be your mother figure from now on and live for me raven….never give up…hope." Were Arella's last words.

Arella screamed in pain as her body was being sucked in and being torn from limb to limb. And with a last look at the two staring at her with tears in their eyes she gave a weak smile that would never again leave Ravens mind. As Arella said weakly

"Goodbye.. live…for…me." and with that she disappeared and a huge crater was knocked into the ground with a cloak on top of the giant craters formed around it as a black leotard and the blue cape as well as a red gemmed belt and a single gem that laid on top of the cape.

Raven stared at the flying clothes and grabbed them from the air.

"That will be your costume from now on." Azar said. But all Azar got in return were more tears and raven leaping into her for a hug. Azar was taken back by this but returned the hug for the sad child and all she could show Raven was all of her affection for the poor girl.

"Shhhh it will be alright Raven…" Azar said with sympathy. "Why don't you go inside and change your clothes?" Azar said.

"O.. ok I will…" Raven replied. After this Azar released Raven and helped her along to the old cottage and led her in.

Azar sat down and sighed deeply and thought to herself about all that Raven was going through and what was going to come for Raven in the future. "Poor girl…" Azar said under her breath.

Shortly after Raven came out clean and in the outfit that had came to her from earlier. She was dressed neatly and her hair was brushed. "I think that I will take a bath tonight." Raven said dryly. But wasn't sure if she would have time for a bath.

" Alright. But first do you have any food or drink? Such as tea or meat?" asked Azar.

"O! yes we do, I'm sorry I didn't offer you anything!" Raven said anxiously.

"That's alright, I understand." Azar replied.

Raven went to the cupboard and reached for the teapot from earlier and when she got it everything came back to her and she felt a sting in her eyes but held it back for she knew she shouldn't show emotion so much. Raven didn't know the whole story about why she shouldn't show her emotion she only knew to control herself or something really bad would happen (as her mom would say.)

She went to another cupboard and got out two packets and two cups she carefully turned on the stove and ran outside to the well to get water to heat. While the tea was cooking Raven grabbed sunflower seeds and vegetables such as carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, meat and potatoes and once she had cut all of the vegetables (and beef) she grabbed a huge pot and threw the ingredients in it .

Once she finished she sat down and her and Azar talked for about an hour about a lot of stuff and Raven went over and got the food and drinks and they both ate happily and talked all night practically and once they were done they each walked down the hall were there were five different rooms and Raven led Azar to one of them and pleasantly walked to hers down the hall to the left and as she was walking she looked over and saw her mothers door and once again tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cold cheeks.

"Mother…" was all she could say and she could swear that she felt her mom's arms wrapped around her and trying to comfort her. Raven sat there crying and soon got up and went to her room blew out the candle and closed her violet eyes stained with tears.

Hi everybody! Did you like this chapter? (it was long) r&r please!


End file.
